


Her Favorite Channel

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Spying, Toys, but not realy, wooo no excuse im a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm PB, i spy on everyone,".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo~~~, i have no excuse for this i wanted to write it yeah! Read and Review. Ideas are always welcomed btw~! Ending is shitting btw. And as always if you find any spelling errors or anything out of place or whatever, tell me and i will go in and fix them.  
> Enjoy~!

It's not really that much of a secret that Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom spies around all of Ooo. Saying it's to keep her citizens and kingdom out of the harm’s way. While some know and just don't care, some don't know but have the paranoia that someone somewhere is watching them. It's just a factor of the everyday life that someone, somewhere could be watching your every move at any given moment of the day.

Marceline laid sprawled out on her bed, lazily strumming random notes on her bass ax and tapping her sock clad foot in the air. It had been a long and terribly boring day. Finn wasn't around to mess with, Jake wasn't terrified of her anymore. There were no sick parties to crash. And then of course Bubblegum.. Wait, she hadn't even thought about bothering 

She patted around the space next to her till she found her phone, flipping through the contacts till she found the name that read " _PB Bonnibel"_

_Where are you?_

_PB Bonnibel: At my kingdom, and before you ask what im doing the answer is working._

_Psh, that's no fun, wanna hand out?_

_PB Bonnibel: I can't._

_C'mon, aren't you curious as to what i'm doing?_

Princess Bubblegum looked up from her phone screen in thought, she stood up from her desk and current work. She held her phone tight and walked down the hallway from her study. When she came to an ordinary door she looked around before opening it just enough for herself to slip in. Locking the door behind her she pulled out the chair and sat down, turning on the rows of screens in front of her.  __

_PB Bonnibel: you're just laying on your bed, really Marceline i got things to do._

That's what Marceline wanted to hear, inwardly laughing to herself. She pulled herself up and placed the instrument in the corner of the room. She grabbed the bottom of her grey T-shirt and pulled it over her head and tossing it to the side of.

"What is she doing," Bubblegum whispered to herself as she focused on the figure on the screen.

As Marceline's back was turned to the camera her face displayed a mischievous smile. Her hands behind her back she unhooked the two hooks of her bra and slide the garment slowly off, teasing. She pulled her raven hair over her shoulders to cover her nipples from view. She turned around pretending to think she was alone. Unbuckling the belt that was snug against her hips she pulled it through each individual loop till it fell to the floor with a loud smack of metal, she pushed it out of the way with her foot.

Bubblegum pulled the chair closer to the desk enough for her to place her elbows on it. A handful of clicks and taps of buttons and all that was on the screen was Marceline. Bubblegum rested her elbows on the desk and cradled her chin in both of her hands as she watched eyes glued to the screen, like a child watching their favorite cartoon.

Marceline's thumbs hooked into the two side loops of her jeans as she wiggled her hips and pushed the clothing down her pale legs. Stepping out of them she bent down displaying her panty-clad ass to the air to pick up the jeans. She carefully picked up the shirt and bra as well, carrying them across the room and into bathroom where she shoved them into the laundry basket. Coming back into the room she picked up the belt and stored it in the closet with the rest.

Bubblegum snorted, 'now she decides to be neat and pick up after herself...'

Marceline came back to the bed where all of this started, crawling onto the unmade mess. She tossed an object to the side of the bed paying no mind to it. She laid on her back with her feet at the head of the bed. Pulling her hair out from under her she tossed the long strands over the edge of the bed.

One of Bubblegum's arms slid down and her chin dug into the pink flesh of it, the other arm draped around the top of her head as her blue eyes stayed wide in focus.

Marceline slowly ran her nails up and down her stomach, from the middle of her rib cage to the hem of her panties. A handful of times till one of the times her fingers hooked under the last remaining clothing and raised her hips, slipping the panties down and letting them fall of her leg as she held it over the edge. 

Bubblegum began to chew on her bottom lip.

Marceline ran her hands up to her chest where she began to squeeze and kneed her breasts, then letting her fingers focus on her own nipples. Rubbing the nub between her fingers. Rubbing her legs together as she did so, she brought two fingers to her mouth. Lewdly sucking on them, coating them with saliva. As she pulled them out a trail of saliva connected them to her lips, soon breaking as she brought the fingers downward. Spreading her legs wide she began to tease her clit with the slick of her saliva, head falling back off the bed.

Bubblegum felt a familiar heat spark between her legs. A shallow sigh slipped passed her lips as a hand slid under the desk and hid under her dress. Her index finger trailing a teasing linger on the front of her panties. Her blue eyes never moved from the screen, scanning the slim figure from her working hands to her face. Watching how her lips parted ever so slightly, ribcage expanding as she took deep breaths. Bubblegum’s eyes trailing up once more is when she noticed, her movements froze and breath caught in her throat. Marceline’s eyes was glue right on her, as if she could see right through the camera at her. For a second Bubblegum thought she could, expecting her to make a remark about her current actions. But no words came out of the vampire’s mouth, just a parted smirk.

A smirk that made Marceline’s voice echo through Bubblegum’s ears, _“You little pervert...”_

Paranoid the peeping princess looked over her shoulder to scan the room behind her, making sure the door was locked. When she saw that it was, and she was certain she was the only one in the room, she turned back to the screen.

Marceline stopped her rough gropes on her chest and the teasing on her clit to sit up on the bed, reaching to the head of the bed to grab one of the many pillows lazily sprawled around. Setting to the side of her on the bed she turned to rest her knees on either side of the object, straddling it.  Once comfortable she reached over in search for the object she tossed aside before. Once her fingers wrapped around the slender toy she leaned her upper body onto the bed, her rear stuck up proudly in the air. Her hands reached under between her legs and she rubbed the tip of the toy back and forth coating the area with her own fluids before slowly pushing the toy inside of her all the way to the hilt. Her legs slid down to the bed as she crawled back up to resume her position. Once again those lust fill crimson eyes locked with the blue eyes she couldn’t see watching.  Her back arched in a sharp curve and her arms outstretched in front of her, balancing her. Pressed firmly into the mattress she pulled herself up slightly, and then pushed herself back again. A slow pace of riding the toy inside of her, her hips joining in on the rhythm.

Bubblegum bunched up her dress, taking hold of the bottom hem in her mouth, getting and keeping it out of the way. Her hand slipped under the waistband of her panties. Not much in the patient state anymore she began to rub her clit in slow circles. A blush darkened her face as she pieced together momentarily of what exactly she was doing with what the other was doing in front of her. The rubbing got faster and her breathing got harsher. Her drool gathering in her dress.

“Oh good Glob Bonnibel,” Marceline breathed, her face held a deep blush as her hips ground down harsher, her arms starting to grow tired.

Marceline’s eyes shut as her rhythm got a notch faster, harsher and less even.

“I’m so close,”.

Bubblegum swallowed hard as her own rubbing got faster as she watched, listening intently as to what the next words were going to be, if any.

“It feels good, but of course not as good as when I’m with you,” Her laugh was halfhearted and died out with a barely audible curse.

Marceline’s hips ground down once, twice, her fists balled up in the sheets as her climax hit. Trembling slightly as she jerked her hips a few more times and then allowing the feeling of orgasm wash over her entirely.

 Bubblegum watched the queen bite her lip as she came. She leaned back in her chair as her head slightly fell back, she was close. So close. Her toes curled and her eyes shut tightly when her own climax arrived. Riding it out for as long as she could, then relaxing into the chair with heavy breathing.

Marceline fell backwards on her bed, toy still inside her. Bubblegum looked from her phone to the dozing figure. Waiting for a response. When none came she grabbed her phone and quickly tapped on the lettered keys.

Marceline’s head wiped around looking for wherever her phone was, when she did the text on the screen read

_PB Bonnibel: Are you done now?_

She laughed and looked over in the direction of the lens. Saying nothing but smiling, a genuine smile, nothing underneath but simple content. Quickly typing back a reply.

_Yeah, I am… When are you going to be done with work? I wanna see youu u3u_

Bubblegum smiled at the screen.

_PB Bonnibell: Well you made me fall behind, but I don’t have much left. I’ll tell you when though._

_Yaaay, love you Bonnibel~~ ^.-_

Bubblegum smiled again, getting up and turning off the screen. Straightening her dress out and praying that nobody would notice anything off, if she ran into anyone at all. Unlocking the door she slipped out and back up the hall to her study. She was really gonna have to hurry up and finish this work.

~~~end~~~~

A/N: Told ya it's a shitty ending :P


End file.
